Shrapnelburst Uragaan
|ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Chin Slam Lava Burst |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Shrapnelburst Uragaan is a Deviant of Uragaan that is massive in size, and explosive in temper. The rocks it throws burst into flaming shards that'll melt through your armor. Its chin slam causes waves of lava to burst through the ground, scorching hunters that are caught off guard by the quaking. Physiology The Shrapnelburst Uragaan is an Uragaan that is almost the size of a Gammoth. It is covered in soot giving most of its body a darker coloring. Their chin has become a dark red color and made up of jagged spikes, giving it an extra punch in its chin smash. The rocks on this Uragaan's back are also a grey-ish color. The rocks it throws are taller than normal and give off a fiery glow. Behavior Behavior wise, this Uragaan isn't too different from the original. It is more aggressive and territorial however. It lays out large rocks around its territory to use both offensively and defensively against foes. The Guild uses these to help determine where Shrapnelburst Uragaan have set up their homes. Abilities Shrapnelburst Uragaan is able to do just about everything the original can, in addition to bigger explosions from the rocks it throws. These explosions also cause shards of flaming rock to shoot out in different directions, causing fireblight. It can throw rocks in a straight line and roll over them to cause quick explosions as well. This Uragaan can even leave rocks behind as it rolls in a large circle, causing a large chain reaction when they explode. When the rocks are laying on the ground, standing next to them will cause heat damage. Shrapnelburst Uragaan's large chin slams can cause lava to spout from the ground in front of it. There'll be three spouts of lava right in front of it, and then five a bit further away. It'll also throw rocks into the air, letting them rain down. When enraged, Shrapnelburst Uragaan can charge up its explosive gas, and release it in a large wave. If the hunter isn't right next to it, they won't be knocked away, but the wave of heat will cause their health to slowly decline unless they get out of the radius. Another ability this Uragaan possesses is that it can scrape its tail along the ground, kicking up flaming clouds of debris. Standing in this will give fireblight and do constant heat damage. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 350-620 Fire: 30 Water: -35 Thunder: 10 Ice: 10 Dragon: -20 Skills: Shrapnelburst Soul, Bludgeoner, Defense Up M Gunner HR Defense: 175-310 Fire: 40 Water: -25 Thunder: 20 Ice: 20 Dragon: -10 Skills: Shrapnelburst Soul, Pellet/Spread Up, Defense Up M Weapons Greatsword Hitterwall Crasherwall Longsword Basalt Blade Basalt Fork Sword and Shield Shatter Club Shatter Mace Hammer Basalt Hammer Basalt Slammer Hunting Horn Basaltgaita Crashergaita Gunlance Shrapnel Burst Shrapnel Shot Switch Axe Motor Crush Motor Crash Insect Glaive Basalt Blow Basalt Bash Heavy Bowgun Shard Cannon Shrapnel Cannon Bow Basalt Arc Shrapnel Arc Quests Notes *Shrapnelburst Uragaan was made in an attempt to give Uragaan a Deviant people may like since most people seem to have a strong dislike for Crystalbeard. *The chin can be broken twice and the tail can be broken, then severed. **Severing Shrapnelburst Uragaan's tail doesn't prevent it from throwing rocks. *It was originally going to be called Explosive Crusher. **It was also originally going to be based around the Blast ailment. *Shrapnelburst Soul consists of Artillery Expert and Bombardier. *Render credit to Chaoarren. *Credit for the icon used on this page goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Credit for the icon used on the Monster Hunter Legacy page goes to TheBrilliantLance Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Werequaza86